Hikaru Feelings
by Royal Panda
Summary: Haruhi dad had gone a business trip. So who is Haruhi staying with? You guess it Hikaru and Kaoru and she is staying in the gust bedroom.One night hikaru will finally tell her how he fill for for her. Okay i suck at making at summeries. Friend wrote this


Hikaru's Feelings

Hikaru got out his bed and went to the gust bedroom. Were Haruhi was staying. Her dad went on a business trip so he let her stay here. Hikaru went in slowly. Trying his best to be as quiet as possible. He was looking at her so loving. _Why can't I have the guts to tell her how amazing she is? Why do I cower to even let her know I love her? _Hikaru thought. _Can't I just tell her now?_ Hikaru knew how to move up on the bed and not make it move. He was kneeling. Haruhi was sleeping so soundly. He didn't want to dispread her. He lightly moved his hands over her face trying his best to move ever so slowly so she wouldn't awake.

**Meanwhile.**

Kaoru notice that this was his first night that he hadn't fallen on the floor. _I wonder were Hikaru was? _Kaoru was in deep thought. _Why can't Hikaru notice his fillings for Haruhi? I know that that three word sentence scared him. Should I go looking for him or stay here enjoying not being on the floor? I pick opinion 2. _Kaoru was enjoying the bed all to himself!

**Back to Hikaru**

He was still looking at her. _Why does she have to be so beautiful? Why? Why can't I get this feeling go away? _

"Hikaru what are you doing me?" An Awoken Haruhi asked.

"Oh I was… well I was going too" _Crap what am I going to say?_

Hikaru gave her his famous confuse look.

"Hikaru did you and Kaoru had a other fight or something of that nature, because if you did I could help." Haruhi gave her famous look as she said that.

"Well I was just checking up on you that's all. I better leave you so you can go back to sleep sorry to wake you." Hikaru was getting up.

"No No No No. Stay here please!" Haruhi looked as if she was a frightened child.

"Why?" Hikaru questioned

"Because…" Boom! Haruhi never got the last part out because it was thundering so hard.

"Okay I can stay." Haruhi moved over. Hikaru was the one was her close as possible. Haruhi was holding on to his old Ouran sport shirt close to her. She was breathing in his smell. _Roses ,apples ,Pineapple. So like Hikaru to smell like a girl over half the time. But this is the smell I fill so safe. _Haruhi thought. _Man, Haruhi hair smell like Strawberry shampoo. Just like her._ Hikaru was kissing her head. She was so scared. Boom …Boom… Boom.

**Meanwhile**

_I hope were ever Hikaru is he is with Haruhi. This storm is so bad even I am a little scared. Maybe it would be good for me to find him. Well, if he is with Haruhi…maybe not. What to do? I know if I was Milord he would already trying to find Hikaru but Hikaru is my bother so never mind ._Kaoru was thinking about what to do. But instead he just hid in under the covers.

**Back to Hikaru**

"Come on its okay Haruhi." Said Hikaru, he was trying his best to calm Haruhi down. The thunder was now over them. Now this storm had gone from bad to worse.

"Please make it stop." Haruhi was shaking. But once she found Hikaru's chest she was better.

"Haruhi?"

"Hmmm Hikaru?"

"I wanted say this to you for a while now...

"Yes?"

"I love you so much."

"Is that so? Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too. I'm so scared right now."

"I Know Haruhi, please stay calm." The storm finally stop. Hikaru was making the move. He leaned over and kissed Haruhi fully on the lips. "I love you Haruhi."

"I love you too Hikaru."

**The next day.**

"Haruhi were you okay during that storm?" Asked Tamaki.

"Yeah, Senpai now please get off of me!" Yelled Haruhi.

"Mother, Haruhi is being mean to her own father!" Said Tamaki.

"Poor Father."

"Thanks there Kyoya."  
>"Haru-chan what is the big thing you wanted us to know."<p>

"Well Honey I was getting there. I and Hikaru are now dating."

"What? That can't be so." Tamaki ran in his corner.

"Tamaki?"

"Yes Haruhi."

"I do love you, like a bother. I consider you guys like my family. I love you Kaoru, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori, like bothers."

"You do?"

"Yes. Great, Senpai get off me!" Well Haruhi was being the best she can be.

This is her family that she loved and hated. Now with her boyfriend Hikaru she knew were she belong.


End file.
